


The Freedom of Flight

by ZaraHunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter
Summary: His captaincy ended in defeat and resignation, but there is new hope in Karasuno.





	

 

The first years (and they will  _always_ be the first years) are taller than they were.

 

Not unexpected given how much time has passed but it still feels unexpected, unprecedented, completely unfathomable to Hidemi. They were the ones in need of guidence before and are now the guides, leading and encouraging the team to nationals in a way he never could. 

 

In his third year Karasuno was broken, a sad forgotten thing struggling to stay in the air through the cold winter winds. Hidemi's voice was never strong enough, never persuasive enough to convince the team that this year would be nationals year once again. That time was littered with too short practices and slumped shoulders, dissapointment already expected and seemingly unbreakable roots holding him in place. Seeing the reality of the teams situation painted across the new faces was crushing, and by the time the tiny first years had pushed past the stagnant expectations holding all of Karasuno in place, it was already too late and retirement was upon them.

 

But this team, this Karasuno are strong. And Tashiro thinks that under the newly grown shoulders of his determined first years they might just be able to soar all the way to the top. From his seat near that old geezer (and is the coot seriously still watching all of their games?),  Hide can hear an almost forgotten shout:

 

'This year let's aim to win nationals!'

 

 "Karasuno. Fight!!"


End file.
